Stay
by DeathEmBracer
Summary: Shego sits and watches Kim one night.


_**Stay**_

**Rating: T, border-lining M (Sorry... No release for a certain redhead)**

**Pairing: KiGo**

**Summary:** Shego sits and watches Kim one night.

**A/N:** Another One-shot that came to mind.

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

She's pacing her room. Back and forth, back and forth. Her strides are fast, dragging her from one end of the room to the other. She'd come in from having a rough fight with me, rougher then usual. Today we had actually drawn blood from each other. I don't know what had caused the fight to be so dangerous between us, maybe it was the statement Dr. D said.

Eh, I'd rather not dwell on it.

Once the fight was over; she had won, like always. I had fled the place, telling Dr. D that I was taking the rest of the day off. I did this once or twice a week, but I never went home, I always came here. I would sit on the tree branch level with her window and watch her, protected by the shadows the leaves made. Never once had she seen me, and if she did, she never said anything.

I was there when she came storming into her room, muttering on about something or another. She stripped down to nothing and waltzed into the bathroom she had in her room. The sight of her naked had me wishing we were lovers. I have loved her for years, but I had pushed it to the back of my mind. Why would a hero want to be with me? An ex-hero turned villain.

One of the reasons why I had left Team Go was of all the teasing my brothers did. They had found out in high school about my attraction towards women, and have teased me every chance they got since. It was one of the things that drove me to insanity, causing me to lash out at them and leave. It was only by chance that I faught Kimmie and fell for her.

Have you ever wondered what its like? Falling for someone, I mean?

I want to say that it's rather annoying. The ever persistent questions, the always wandering thoughts, the rattling concerns on whether she's ok or not. It drives me crazy, but that's what you get I guess, when you fall for someone like her.

Another thing that drives me crazy. I can see the way her buffoon of a sidekick looks at her. The lust, and the love he thinks is for her. It's not. He could never love her as much as I do. I'm fine with him feeling lust for her, but I swear, if he ever tries to act on it, I'll cut his tongue and make him swallow it.

And don't even start on how wrong that sounds, you clicked on the damn link, if you don't like it then you can Bite Me. I never said I liked the guy anyway.

After she had come back into her room, she had dressed in shorts and a tank. She had laid down, trying to sleep but had gotten up mere minutes later. Her pacing was even faster then before now.

Back and forth, back and forth.

Her muttering stayed the same volume. She stopped pacing and walked over to the window. I flinched, hoping she couldn't see me, and if she did; hoping she wouldn't tell me off. All she did was open the window, I think to let fresh air in. She went back to her bed and sat on the edge of it, looking up at the ceiling.

I think it was time for me to leave. I never stayed for long when I did this, and I didn't want her to find me if I did decide to stay longer. I moved slowly, keeping an eye on her as I moved to get out of the tree. I never expected what happened next.

"Stay."

I froze at that word and looked through her window. She was still looking at the ceiling, had she seen me?

"I know you've been watching me. I want you to stay." She said, finally moving her gaze to look at me, "Please?"

I nodded and moved into her room, standing in front of her. I had to wonder if anyone could say no to her. I know I do it every now and then during our fights, but still, I can't seem to tell her no. I had to stop my self from fidgeting as she stared at me. I might be all bad-ass and what not, but even the baddest of them would falter under the gaze of a loved one.

"How long?"

"Hm?" I asked, looking at her in confusion.

"How long have you been watching me?"

"Tonight?"

She chuckled and shook her head, "In general."

"A few years, I think. I only stay till you're asleep though."

"And that means you're only here for about three hours, huh?"

I nodded once more and moved slowly around her room. I didn't want to get her mad, I have seen her mad, and have been on the receiving end enough times to know that it does in fact hurt. I glanced at her computer, then her bookshelf filled with books and what not. Her room was a light shade of pink, and though I hated the color, it suited her very well.

I moved back around to stand in front of her. I wasn't sure why she wanted me to stay, but I refuse to leave till she tells me to. She was in control here, and I was willingly giving it up; something I never do.

She moved to lay back in her bed and motioned me closer. I sat on the edge with one leg curled and resting on the bed as well. I watched her silently as she got comfortable under the covers.

"Shego?"

"Hm?"

She didn't say anything, just grabbed me hand and tugged on it. I got what she meant and laid down next to her, on top of the blanket. She gave me a pout, but moved to snuggle closer anyway.

"Pumpkin?"

"Stay."

I smiled slightly at the need in her voice, "I won't leave. But you have to tell me why."

"You're a smart woman. Figure it out."

I gave a playful growl and rolled us over, pinning her to the bed. She giggled softly as our eyes locked. A slow smile spread across her lips and her hand came out from under the blanket to caress my cheek. The touch was soft, almost fleeting, and I leaned into it. I wanted to feel her, even if it was only a smile touch. My heart clenched at the pain I was putting myself through, but I ignored it and closed my eyes. I wanted this to last; she might hate me in the morning, but she didn't now and I wanted to savor the feeling of it all.

"Did you figure it out now?"

"No." I answered honestly. I don't know why she's doing all of this, and as much as I did, I was too scared to find out on my own.

"I figured it out years ago. How you always looked at me, when we faught. You can't hide for long, and soon I could see the Lust." I froze as that word left her mouth. I didn't want her knowing, we had gotten into a routine, one were the fighting was more of practice than anything else. If she hated me more after this then she would surely start to go all out on me, and as much as I hate to admit it; I could never hurt her, it would kill me inside, "Then I noticed how it faded into Love... Shego?"

I gave a pained whimper as a response, I don't think I can open my eyes.

"Shego, look at me. Please?"

I shook my head.

"Why not?"

"I don't think I can deal with you rejecting me, Princess. I'll be able to see it in your eyes if I look at you."

I heard her sigh as her thumb stroked over my lips, "Do you love me Shego?"

I opened my eyes slowly and looked at her, "You're a smart girl. Figure it out." I threw her own words back at her, while in the process taking her thumb between my lips. I licked at the pad of it in a teasing gesture, though I held a serious look in my eyes. She kept eye contact with me, studying my face while I opened my mouth and ran my tongue down her thumb and onto her palm, giving her skin a soft kiss.

"You love me."

It was low, too soft for most to hear, but as she said it; she looked away.

"You don't sound happy knowing that." I murmured, nuzzling her palm with my nose before moving back. She didn't say anything and kept her head turned. I moved off the bed and stood next to it, close to the window. I stood there watching her, my hands in my pockets. I had stopped wearing my catsuit outside of work a while ago, and was wearing black pants and a green shirt; still holding true to my colors.

My heart was breaking slowly with each minute that passed with her not looking at me.

"I'm sorry Kimmie." I murmured gently, backing up towards the window, "I never meant for you to know."

"You leave, and I swear I will hunt you down and drag you back kicking and screaming."

I stopped at that statement and looked up at her. I had been staring at the ground, hoping that by doing so it would stop the pain going through my heart. Our eyes locked once again and my heart gave a hopeful beat at the look she was giving me.

"Princess..." I let out, holding in a whimper, "Please don't tease me."

"My big bad enemy begging."

I actually whimpered as she said that, "Kimmie..."

"Come here Shego."

Like a slave I obeyed her and moved back over to the bed. She had to grab my hand and tug again to get me to lay down. She made me get under the covers, and soon I had a redheaded hero curled into me. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer, nuzzling into her hair.

"That's a good girl."

I growled low in my throat, oh no, no one ever called me that.

I moved her hair away from her neck and placed kisses from her shoulder to her ear, nipping on the lobe gently, "I'm the bad girl. Your the good girl. Get it right."

"Mm. Prove it."

I grinned at that statement. Oh, I was so going to love playing with her.

I rolled her onto her back again, my mouth still attached to her earlobe. I let my hands wonder her body, one moved up to stroke over her neck and cheek while the other moved down to caress her thigh. She gave a soft purr at the feeling and I moved my kisses down her neck. Her skin was soft and I wanted to explore all of it; I tugged at her shirt and she sat up, letting me remove it from her. She laid back down as I took a minute to look at her. Contrary to popular belief, her breasts weren't all that small; and though I had seen them before, looking at them up close made me moan softly.

I moved back to her neck and slowly kissed every inch of exposed flesh. I could taste the body wash she had used, it added to her flavor, but I could still taste _her_ underneath it all. I felt her moan softly and arch into my touch; I couldn't help the grin that formed. She was mine and she knew it. Her body demanded me, and she didn't try to fight it. I moved slowly towards her breasts, her nipples where hard, and the whimper she let out was enough to let me know she needed me to pay attention to them.

"What do you say Princess." I murmured, kissing around the base of her right breast lightly; teasingly.

"Please."

"Please what?"

Another whimper was my answer, "Please touch me."

I smirked, "Not what I wanted to hear, but it will do for now." I moved up slowly to her ear, dragging my tongue along her skin, "Good girl." I whispered before moving back down to take one of her nipples in my mouth.

She moaned loudly, lifting her chest into my touch. I kept my touches light and teasing, and soon I moved to her other breast. My hands were stroking her hip line, very slowly tugging her shorts down her legs. When they were off, I threw them on the ground to join her tank top. I traced patterns up her legs, eventually resting them on her thighs. She whimpered when I left her breasts and slowly trailed kisses down her body, stopping at her hip line long enough to leave a mark.

I kissed and nipped at her thighs as she moaned, tangling her hands in my hair. I moved up and paused at her heat, taking in the sight of her. She must have shaved recently; she was smooth and I couldn't help licking at her pelvic area for a moment. Her hands tightened in my hair and I felt her hips twitch. I moved down and gave a slow torturous lick to her lower lips, moving in deeper to get a real taste of her. She moaned my name softly and I moved back up her body, nuzzling into her neck when I reached it.

"Shego..."

There was a warning in her tone that made me chuckle, "You said 'prove it'."

She growled deeply and tugged my head back to look at me. Her eyes were clouded with lust as she pulled me down to kiss her. We both moaned at the feeling as I slipped my tongue into her mouth, exploring her. The kiss was slow and gentle, though I know she wanted it to be more. I moved back after a few minutes and nuzzled back into her neck.

"You're mean."

"You enjoyed the tease Pumpkin." I stated soundly, giving a light nip to her skin.

"That is entirely besides the point."

"Mm..."

We lapsed into a calm silence after that. I would place random pecks on her neck while she took to playing with strands of my hair. It was soothing to feel and eventually I was fighting back the need to sleep.

"Shego...?"

"Hm?"

"Tell me."

I smiled slightly, "I love you Kimmie."

"Good." She murmured, placing a kiss on my head, "I love you too."

I don't think the grin left my face while I slept.

And to think, it all started with her pacing her room.

* * *

**A/N:** Ignore the last sentence... It doesn't really fit with the one shot.

got bored enough to right this between chapters of my other stories.

Hope you enjoy. ^^


End file.
